


Phantom Liaisons

by Kantayra of Yore (Kantayra)



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-04
Updated: 2004-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-21 00:43:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kantayra/pseuds/Kantayra%20of%20Yore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike's finally found himself the perfect lover in Fred...if only he could touch her. But, as she shows him one night, maybe he doesn't need to. Fluffy Spike/Fred PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phantom Liaisons

Fred was just turning in for the evening when she felt him. Unlike every encounter with a ghost she’d had, the air always felt warmer when he arrived. Or maybe that was just her heart beating faster. In any case, she wasn’t surprised when she turned around and found Spike standing there, casually looking over the books on her shelves. She even smiled that he was back.

“Missed me so much you had to follow me home for the night?” she teased, sitting back on the bed.

He smirked at her, rolled his tongue up beneath his teeth in that way that drove her crazy. “Already half undressed for me, I see,” he purred, blue eyes raking over her body.

Fred’s cheeks flushed, but she gestured for him to come closer, feeling the fires burn brighter within her as she did so. She’d always found him attractive, but it hadn’t been until she’d nearly brought him back, and he’d chosen to save her life instead of recovering his body, that her feelings had started to delve much deeper. They’d been nearly inseparable since, and her goal of making him corporeal once more had suddenly taken on a new urgency.

“Missed me, too, I see,” Spike smiled softly, kneeling on the floor between her legs and looking up at her with wicked eyes that promised so much, if only he could touch her…

“Always do,” she answered lightly.

He couldn’t hold in the little laugh of joy at that. So many women in his life, yet none had ever treated him like this. Like he was _wanted_ , appreciated… And his own bloody awful luck meant that once he’d finally found the girl who really cared, he couldn’t even show his appreciation.

Fred sighed, apparently thinking along the same lines. “Have you been practicing?” she inquired hopefully.

“Every free minute I can,” he assured her. “Which, given how little I have to do, is pretty much all the time. ‘Cept when ‘m with you, of course,” he added shyly. That part was even more difficult. Soft admissions that had hurt so badly in the past when they’d been thrown back in his face with disgust. He still mentally flinched each time, even though he was starting to realize that she’d never hurt him.

Fred gave him a wistful smile. There was a part of her deep inside that had been honed to a razor’s edge in Pylea, a part that screamed for vengeance, a part that wanted nothing more than to lash out at Buffy, hurt her the way she’d hurt this beautiful man at Fred’s feet. But there was nothing she could do about that now…

“Wanna try?” she suggested hopefully instead.

He gave her a rakish grin and rose up on his knees so that they were eye-to-eye. “Thought you’d never ask,” he replied in a husky whisper, lips inches from hers.

She closed her eyes and leaned in, leaving the task to him. It was hard given how desperately she wanted to feel his lips against hers, but if she moved, he sometimes lost concentration and…

Spike took a deep breath of concentration, leaned slowly in. The first brush of her lips against his almost shattered his control to pieces. It had the first few times they’d tried this. But he held on, allowing their lips to cautiously move against each other in the beginnings of a real kiss.

Fred’s tongue flicked out to lick at his lips, and she moaned at the wild taste of him. Forgetting herself in the moment, she caved into her body’s needs for more contact, tried to reach up to twine her fingers in his hair…

And, inevitably, Spike’s physical presence shattered, and they were unable to touch each other once more.

Fred’s eyes squeezed shut tight at the loss. “I’m sorry,” she apologized.

“Don’t be,” he assured her, panting slightly even from that little bit he’d been given. “More’n I have any right to hope for…”

Her eyes opened with newfound vehemence. “I’ll find another way,” she promised. “I’ll bring you back…” Her hand moved to trace the line of his cheekbone, fingers hovering millimeters over the sharp edge and creating the illusion that she’d be able to touch him if she wanted to. So much of what they had right now was just illusion, and suddenly the thought of nothing _real_ happening between them was almost unbearable.

“You all right, kitten?” Spike asked, concerned as her hopeful expression fell.

She sighed and steeled herself up. This girl of his was a fighter, no matter how light-hearted she seemed on the outside. “I want to be with you,” she confessed softly.

He couldn’t help but smile at that and moved to sit on the bed beside her. For some reason, he had no trouble not falling through floors and chairs. No one had been able to figure out a good reason why. Fred called it ‘The Bad Sci-Fi Movie Principle’. Which it was, in a lot of ways.

“Know my gorgeous bod is well-nigh irresistible, but you’ll have to restrain yourself just a bit longer,” he teased.

She giggled at that before sobering. Her hand came to rest on the mattress just beside his, not daring to try to touch. “We’ll find a way to make you whole again,” she promised, sensing the worry hidden beneath his humor.

He just shook his head ruefully.

“And don’t even think you don’t deserve my help,” she insisted a bit angrily. “You deserve…” She sighed. “So much more…”

He gulped and looked into her eyes. “How do you do that?” he asked softly, looking uncharacteristically open and frightened to her.

“Read you like a book?” Fred countered. “It’s easy.”

“No else ‘s ever managed to before,” he retorted sullenly.

“Maybe no one cared enough to look closely,” she responded softly.

That shy smile and a wistful sigh were her responses. Spike allowed himself to fall back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. “You know what I wish I could do right now?” he asked casually, folding his arms comfortably behind his head.

“What?” Fred asked curiously, scooting further onto the bed so that her body could lie beside his. She lay on her side, head propped up on one elbow so that she could look down at him.

Intense blue eyes burned up at her, and his voice turned husky and deep. “Wish I could make love to you right here,” he said in a purring whisper. “Cover every inch of your body with kisses, taste your flesh, let you taste mine, and then wrap you around me as I make love to you so…slowly…” He sighed again and closed his eyes for a second, as if picturing how he’d bring her off behind his eyelids.

She gulped and felt her body heat up. “Me, too,” she agreed, voice sounding raw with need. “I get the feeling you’re the type that burns slow and long…” She glanced casually down his body, delighted at the way his Adam’s Apple bobbed in anticipation.

“Minx,” he breathed.

“It’s always the quiet ones,” she smiled, resting her head on the pillow beside him and sulking slightly. “What do you think would happen if we…?” she began hesitantly.

He shook his head slowly. “Can’t even barely hold myself through a kiss,” he apologized. “No chance that I could—”

“I meant,” she cut him off carefully, “what if we didn’t try it the conventional way?”

He frowned at that, considering the matter. “How so, pet?” he finally asked.

Fred brushed. Hard to believe the Burkles’ good little girl was suggesting this, and with a ghost-vampire of all creatures. “We can’t touch each other,” she clarified, “but we can touch ourselves. Together.”

Spike grinned at that. “Want me to talk dirty to you, do you?” he teased.

“I’ll talk dirty back,” she promised with a wicked grin.

A shiver ran through his body at that. “Deal.”

“Then my first instruction,” she said in a faux-serious voice, “is to get naked.”

He shook his head slowly but slipped out of his duster and yanked his t-shirt over his head. “You, too,” he agreed.

Fred watched pale, perfect skin stretch over taut, lean muscles and couldn’t help but think it was torture not to be able to touch him with her hands, her mouth… Shakily, her hands turned to the buttons of her own dress, unfastening them one by one, watching him kick off his boots as she did so.

His hands hesitated on the top button of his jeans as he watched her slip out of her dress, clad in nothing but a bra and tiny panties, both lacy and pale blue. She looked beautiful like that, shy and a little insecure but so completely feminine. He wanted to kiss her fears away, tell her how beautiful he found her, and…

Well, the last he could do something about. “You’re so beautiful, luv,” he whispered in awe.

She gave him a sly smile. “Quit stalling, and off with the pants,” she teased lightly, lying down on the bed beside him in just her underwear.

He grinned at her, watched her reaction as he unfastened each button, savored the widening of her eyes as he pulled himself from his jeans and shimmied them off. “Like what you see?” he teased back, groaning inwardly when she licked her lips. He was starting to suspect that this self-touching only bit would be quite lovely torture.

“Gorgeous,” she breathed, reaching out with one hand. She stopped only a few inches away when she suddenly remembered she would just pass right through him. She blushed slightly. “Will you touch yourself the way I want to?” she asked shyly.

“Whatever m’lady wishes,” he whispered in husky agreement.

Fred’s hand stretched out the rest of the way until it looked as though her fingers were wrapped around the length of his erection. She couldn’t feel a thing, but she could _imagine_ what he’d feel like. He’d be so hard, yet his skin would be so soft, slightly damp with the first bit of pleasure leaking from the slit, and… She frowned. “Are you hot or cold when you’re like this?” she asked curiously, needing that final detail to complete her fantasy.

Spike moaned at the image of her tiny little hand wrapped around him. His own hand reached down, passed right through hers, and gripped his cock loosely, completing the illusion. “Room temperature at first,” he answered, voice broken with need, “but then as your hot li’l hand rubs me up and down, I get warmer. So hot when I finally come…”

Fred nodded in agreement. “Better warm you up, then,” she decided, moving her hand up and down like she was stroking him, watching his phantom hand move beneath hers, giving him the pleasure her own flesh couldn’t.

“Show me how you like to be touched,” she requested, scootching closer so that she could watch his pleasure better. “When you touch yourself, what drives you the most wild?”

His fingers led the dance in response, moving to the head to push back his foreskin, thumbnail lightly grazing the slit at the very tip, before he thrust up hard into his hand all the way until his fingers were clasped around the hilt.

Fred’s hand followed his, and then slowly began moving faster, following that same path but urging his own hand to speed up. Her pace turned vigorous, and she watched his pants off pleasure grow faster and more wanton, saw his eyes glaze over with lust, saw his entire body shake…

“You’re so beautiful,” she whispered in awe, continuing to pretend that she was stroking him off.

He came at that, pleasure exploding from his cock in quick bursts. His seed fell onto his stomach, shinning in the soft lamplight, and she had to fight hard against the temptation to try to lap it up. God, she wanted so badly to know what he tasted like in his completion. She’d thought this would make their inability to touch each other just a bit easier, but it was so much harder know because she knew _exactly_ what she wanted to do…

“That was wonderful, kitten,” he purred contentedly, wiping his hand off. He didn’t pay much attention to his spendings. He knew they’d disappear when they dried just like they always did. Magical, self-cleaning, ghost body. Not that he was complaining… “Want me to do you now?” he teased lightly, noticing how she was shaking with need.

Fred nodded and gulped, reaching over to the drawer of the bedside table and pulling out her vibrator. “I-I want it to feel like you’re inside of me,” she requested softly, slipping out of her bra and now-soaked panties and lying back on the bed.

He gasped at the sight of her fully nude body, crawled over to her as sexily as he could manage, and held himself over her in a pushup position. “Want you so much,” he murmured, whispering against her ear.

She shivered and turned on the vibrator, slipping it into her slick passage. “Oh god,” she gasped at the first feel of it within her, her thumb rubbing her sensitive clit as she worked herself to the height of passion.

“Look so amazing like this,” Spike continued to purr in her ear, rocking in time with the rhythm of the vibrator inside her. “So beautiful beneath me. Want to lick every inch of you. Want to bury my cock deep inside. Want to—”

“Spike!” she exclaimed in ecstasy, finding the sweet spot within her and massaging it with the vibrator. “Inside me now, please.”

He closed his eyes. “Wish I could, pet, but—”

“No, I mean inside me for real,” she clarified. “Wanna feel it, the warmth every time you pass through me…”

Spike gulped at that. Everyone had always complained it felt weird when he did the ghost thing to them. And, frankly, it gave him a bit of the creeps himself. “You sure?” he asked hesitantly.

“Yes,” she whimpered, obviously that close to coming. “I need to know that you’re in me.”

He nodded and slowly lowered himself onto the bed, closing his eyes as he passed through her body, finally coming to rest on the mattress.

Fred’s eyes were shut tight, too. “Oh, I can feel you,” she whispered in awe. “Like a fire deep inside me…so hot…”

He purred and rocked slowly, trying to concentrate, trying to…

A sudden gasp, and Fred’s eyes shot wide open at the feel of the little sparks within her, brief flashes of corporeality when his essence brushed hers so gently, and she’d never imagined she could feel so _full_ of him, so complete…

A final cry of ecstasy, and she came, body convulsing with pleasure as she ground the vibrator into her a few more times.

Spike rose up over her again when she fell back to the bed, a mass of tangled, satiated limbs. Slowly, he climbed off of her and came to rest by her side, still shaking slightly from the intensity of that experience. Because, while it hadn’t exactly been orgasmic for him, he felt those brief brushes inside her, felt their closeness…

It was more than he ever could’ve hoped he could experience, what with his body trapped between two worlds.

“Mmm…” Fred sighed contentedly, rolling over onto her side to face him. “If that’s what you’re like when you’re non-corporeal, I can’t wait to feel you in the flesh.”

“Soon enough,” he soothed her softly, focusing all his attention to brush a gentle kiss across her brow.

She sighed and mumbled lazily, drifting off to sleep. “Stay beside me tonight.”

“’Course, luv,” he murmured against her ear, watching her body shut down as sleep overcame her. “As long as you’ll have me…”


End file.
